


Please Return To...

by wingsofanillyrian



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Disney World, F/M, Modern AU, Vacation, elide crafts and lorcan isnt having it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofanillyrian/pseuds/wingsofanillyrian
Summary: Elide and Lorcan get ready for a vacation to Disney World.





	Please Return To...

Lorcan struggled with the zipper on his suitcase, desperately trying to get it to close. He had packed everything he thought he’d need for the week long vacation- which he intended to spend poolside. Even if Elide had other plans.

Finally, he managed to wrestle the luggage closed. He eyed the bulging bag precariously and called, “Elide, are you all packed for tomorrow?”

“Almost!” Came her reply from across the hall. The woman had insisted on keeping her own room in their apartment- gods knew why. Lorcan had been more than happy to share one with her, granted that she slept in his bed almost every night anyway. But he was content to let her have her privacy if she wished it.

“Almost?” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Our plane leaves at 8 am tomorrow and I want to get there early so we don’t have to wait in any lines.”

Elide’s raven haired- head poked around his doorframe. “Better get used to waiting in lines, hon. There will be plenty of them at Disney World.” A goofy, lopsided grin stretched her freckled cheeks. He loved those freckles, which she had just recently began to acquire since moving with him to North Carolina.

The beach town they’d chosen to call home had done wonders for both of their demeanors.

“Don’t remind me,” he grumbled. “I still can’t believe you talked me into it.”

“Well, you’re going, and we’re gonna have a great time. Wanna see what I made us?”

Lorcan raised a dark brow at her as she bounded into his room. She was radiating pure joy and excitement, like a little puppy. “What is it?”

Elain let out a little squeal as she revealed what she’d been hiding behind her back: an emerald green tshirt with the words “IF LOST, PLEASE RETURN TO BABE” printed on the front, along with a pair of Mickey ears to wear on his head.

“Oh no. No way in the seven realms of  _hell_ am I wearing those.” If anyone he knew saw him wearing it, the consequences to his reputation would be catastrophic.

Her face fell. “Please Lor!”

“Nu uh, Elide.” Her plumps lips turned down further, nearing a beg.  He was a sucker for that expression, and she knew it. “And don’t use the pouty face on me, that’s cheating-“

“But I made the shirt just for you, and I made one for me that matches.” She held up her shirt that said, “I AM BABE.”

Sighing, he crossed his arms over his broad chest. “Elide, you know I hate the matchy-matchy couples stuff.” It was true; he’d told her when they had first started dating. “It’s cliché.”

“Okay, I’ll just… Leave them here.” Tears built in her eyes as she began to walk away. Lorcan’s gut churned. If there was anything he hated, it was knowing that he was the cause of Elide’s unhappiness.

“Wait-“ he grabbed the corner of the neon-yellow shirt as she turned. “I’ll wear it.”

“You’re only saying that so I won’t cry,” she said, sniffling.

“I promise I’ll wear it and enjoy the shirt  _if_ the ears stay home.”

“Really?” She asked sullenly, wiping her nose. “You mean it?”

He nodded. “I won’t even complain once.”

“Deal.” Her tears instantly subsided and she shoved the shirt at him. He should have known it was an act. He was a sucker for tears. Elide wrapped her slim arms around him in a fierce hug. He laughed lightly and kissed the top of her head.

“Now hurry up and finish packing. We need a good night’s rest; we have a long day tomorrow.”

Elide grinned. “Whatever you say,  _mom.”_


End file.
